


Captive

by Lenore



Series: Captive [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Future Fic, Gang Rape, M/M, Porn, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RedK adventure. Lex is kidnapped. There is a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

Lex had no idea how many there were. The blindfold was the professional kind and blocked out everything. But the number seemed endless. His knees were beginning to kill him. The dirt floor felt much harder now than it had hours ago when this all began. The leather cuffs chafed his wrists, and his shoulders hurt. His arms had been suspended over his head far too long for comfort. His cock strained desperately, the heavy metal ring digging into his sensitive flesh, keeping him hard and unsatisfied, his balls drawn up tightly against his body, a sharp ache in the pit of his stomach. His throat was terribly dry. It had been quite busy.

Someone sloshed water in his mouth, and he gulped it down desperately. “That’s right. Drink.” A bottle was pressed to his lips. Hands stroked his scalp. “We can’t have our slut tiring out on us.”

The bottle was pulled away, and a hard cock offered in its place. Lex opened his mouth automatically, without being ordered, without protest.

His compliance had come at first from the sharp blade of a knife pressed against his throat. Later, whatever drugs they had given him took over, and he lost himself in a frenzy of swirling colors, vivid pictures in his head, the parade of cocks pressed urgently against his lips. Now, though, his thoughts were starting to clear, and even the fear had receded. But he still opened his mouth just as obediently, taking in their cocks with enthusiasm, working them over, greedily swallowing their come. He seemed to have tapped into his inner whore, a part of him that hadn’t seen the light of day since that last, desperate three-day sex-and-booze binge that had gotten him exiled to Smallville.

He could only hope that if he did a really, really good job maybe they’d let him come sometime soon.

This was probably overly optimistic. Whoever these men were, they seemed bent on torturing him. Hands plucked at his nipples. Fingers flirted with his erection. Occasionally, someone would nudge the plug in his ass, pressing it harder against his already swollen prostate. But the cock ring stayed firmly in place, and Lex remained so painfully hard it made his eyes water.

It was his own fault for getting into this mess in the first place. He should have just stuck to business while he was in Bangkok, not gone trolling in the flesh district. He certainly shouldn’t have let down his guard just because a boy happened to have curly dark hair and big green eyes. But it had been so long, and all his desperate searching had failed to turn up even the smallest lead on Clark’s whereabouts. He had no idea if he was even still alive. So when he saw that other boy with those high cheekbones and golden skin, he just couldn’t resist.

They’d agreed on a price, and the boy said he knew a place. Lex had stupidly followed him through a maze of deserted side streets. He’d been ambushed at the end of a long, dark alley. He couldn’t identify his attackers, even if he did manage to get away. They had jumped him from behind. The last thing he’d seen was the boy laughing as rough hands forced a black hood over his head.

At least, he was consistent. Desiree. Helen. All the pretty boys who used to rob him blind back in his Club Zero days. It didn’t seem to matter what he was looking for–a casual relationship, a life partner, down-and-dirty sex–his judgment in people always sucked.

A calloused hand traveled down his back, stroked one cheek. “Nice and smooth. The boss is really going to like you.”

They’d been talking about this mysterious boss since they’d taken him. Apparently, the head honcho had a taste for pale bald men, and Lex had been a special order. He hadn’t told them yet who he was. He hadn’t really had the chance, since there had been a cock in his mouth pretty much the entire time. He wasn’t even sure whether it was advisable or not. Maybe they’d be intimidated by the Luthor name and let him go. Or maybe they’d just kill him.

The hand on his ass moved down to the plug and toyed with it. Lex moaned, his cock futilely trying to spit come. The man laughed, pulled the plug free and replaced it with his fingers. Lex whimpered around the erection in his mouth. His own cock strained harder as the inquisitive fingers explored him inside.

“Oh, yes. Tight and hot and almost ready for the boss’ cock,” the man said.

Lex tried not to panic. When the butt plug had gone in, he’d pretty much figured the main event would be him getting fucked. But it was one thing to speculate and quite another to know for a fact. He’d had fingers in his ass before but never a cock. This wasn’t exactly the way he’d imagined losing his virginity.

The man pulled his fingers free, and then Lex felt something bigger pressed against his hole, a much fatter plug. He groaned as it slid into place, stretching him, making his ass burn.

The man laughed. “You’d better get used to it. The boss is a lot bigger than that.” He slapped Lex on the ass. “But don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll make a nice little slave. Keep him real satisfied.”

A door banged open. “Enough!”

The cock was hastily pulled out of his mouth. There was the sound of scurrying feet, and then it was quiet. All Lex could hear was his own heart pounding violently in his chest.

“What do you want?” he asked, his voice brittle.

But there was no answer. He started to breathe heavier, his earlier terror returning with a vengeance. The moments dragged on, each one a separate hell, as he waited for whatever was going to happen to him next.

When a hand finally settled on his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin. The hand stroked down his back, over his hips, along his thigh, and he couldn’t help trembling. One light finger teased his erection, and he groaned out loud. There was a soft sound from the other man that might have been a laugh, and then he pressed on the plug, causing Lex to cry out louder.

“So beautiful.” Lips whispered across his cheek. “So responsive.”

Lex went absolutely still. It couldn’t be. “Clark?”

The only reply was a ferocious kiss, an all-out assault on his mouth, tongue pushing its way inside, exploring, claiming, like an invading conqueror. Still, the lips tasted sweet, and Lex knew that sweetness, from the one other time he’d had Clark’s mouth on his.

Lex trembled harder. “Clark, tell me it’s you.”

A warm face pressed against his neck. Soft hair tickled his bare skin. “You still recognize my voice. I like that.”

But this wasn’t the Clark-voice that came to him in dreams at night. This was the voice of the two thousand dollar coat and the day in the barn when he thought Clark might actually hurt him. It wasn’t in the end that familiar, and Lex wasn’t sure he wanted to get to know it better.

“What are you doing here in Bangkok?” he asked as calmly as he could. There were a million questions zinging through his head. “Why didn’t you ever contact anyone? We all wondered if you were– Don’t you know how desperate your parents are to find you?”

“Oh, please. I killed their real kid. I’m sure they were happy to see the back of me.”

“You know that’s not true. They’re still searching for you, after all these years.”

“Well, too bad. That Clark is gone. In fact, I usually go by Kal these days.”

“Please, just untie me. We can sort this out. Find a way to fix whatever has happened to you.”

“Sshh.” Clark put a finger over his mouth. “You just stay quiet now. And if you’re really good, I might even let you come while I’m fucking you.”

Then Clark’s hot mouth was on his cock, and all Lex could do was shout, “Fuck!”

He felt Clark’s laugh vibrate all along his sensitive flesh, and if it weren’t for the cock ring, he would have come right then. In the impossible urgency of the moment, he lost hold of all his nobler intentions. All he could think about was what Clark was doing to him.

“Please,” he begged. “Untie me. Let me touch you. Let me come.”

Clark pulled away from his cock, and Lex groaned loudly in frustration.

Clark whispered against his ear, “Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you.” He kissed Lex’s neck. “Do you have any idea how hot you were sucking off all those men? You always go around looking so immaculate, so in control, like nothing could ever touch you, but I always knew. What a greedy little slut you are at heart.”

Under other circumstances, he would have denied this hotly, but it wasn’t much use when he’d just sucked off an army, not entirely against his will, when he really thought he might die if Clark didn’t shut up and fuck him soon.

Fortunately, Clark seemed to get that. He moved behind Lex and pulled out the plug. Lex sucked in his breath as his suddenly empty ass spasmed painfully.

“Please!”

“Oh, yeah. You want it bad, don’t you?” Clark pressed his cock to Lex’s hole and brushed a quick kiss across his shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m not going to make you wait.”

The first thrust made him scream. It was hard and deep and just the way Lex wanted it. Clark pulled out and pushed back in, just as forcefully, and Lex had a feeling that yelling his lungs out was about to become a way of life for him.

Clark held his hips and murmured his name and fucked him ruthlessly.

“Please, Clark. Please!” Lex chanted over and again, more desperate to have his cock touched, to be able to come than he ever had been before.

Finally, Clark reached around and began to stroke him. Lex let his head fall back against Clark’s shoulder and moved in time with him, forward into his hand, back against his cock.

“That’s it,” Clark crooned. “So good. So tight.”

“Please,” Lex whimpered. He was worn out and so unbearably hard actual tears were starting to stream down his face.

Clark covered his neck and shoulders with kisses and snapped the cock ring easily in his fingers. Lex’s cock surged in his grip, and then he was coming blindingly, head spinning, blood pounding in his ears, only dimly aware of Clark’s fingers tightening on his waist as he came, too.

When he finally opened his eyes again, the cuffs and blindfold were gone, and he lay pillowed on Clark’s long, muscled body.

Clark’s hand wandered over his back. “I would ask if it was good for you but I think the fact that you passed out cold speaks for itself.” He smiled, and it was feral, nothing like the charmingly boyish grin Lex remembered so well.

This was definitely not his Clark.

“So what now?” he asked.

“Now we rest. Later, we move somewhere more comfortable and do it all over again.”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“You do,” Clark said, with perfect assurance. “And even if it didn’t, too bad. I’ve waited a long time, and you’re mine now.” His handed drifted down to Lex’s ass and settled there possessively. “And I plan to enjoy you. As often as possible.” He grinned. “Besides, I have a business proposition for you. An offer you can’t refuse, you might call it.”

Lex raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

Clark nodded. “I assume you still have an interest in ruling the world?”

“Go on. You have my attention.”

“The last three years I’ve spent learning exactly what I’m capable of, and now I’m ready to show everyone. By the time I’m finished, this whole planet will be mine.”

“And you would need me for?”

“You have your uses.” Clark smiled devilishly. “And what good is bringing the world to its knees if there’s no one there to enjoy it with you?” He kissed Lex lingeringly. “Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. I still like the sound of it. Stuff of legends, remember?”

“I remember,” Lex said softly.

Clark shifted Lex off him and got to his feet. “You have until we get where we’re going to think it over.” He held out his hand.

“And where is that?” He let Clark help him up.

“Let’s just say you’re not going to need your bathing suit.”

“What do you–”

Before he could even get the question out, Clark wound an arm around his waist, and they were in the air, flying, somehow. In the moonlight, Lex could see the odd red glint in his eyes, and he was pretty sure his Clark was gone forever.

He was beginning to think, though, that this new one just might be worth getting to know, after all.


End file.
